Galeria:Byakuya Kuchiki
Galeria Byakuyi z anime Ep362 Byakuya.png|Byakuya Kuchiki, kapitan 6 Dywizji. Bleach_-_298_-_Large_18.jpg|Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya2.jpg|Byakuya. KuchikiByakuya259.jpg|Kuchiki. Byakuya ep 317.JPG|Kapitan Byakuya. Ep326 Byakuya.jpg|Kuchiki Byakuya. Youngbyakuya.png|Byakuya ponad 110 lat temu. ByakuyaYoruichi_ep208.jpg|Yoruichi kradnie wstążkę Byakuyi. Byakuyapowerful.jpg|Byakuya w czasie adopcji Rukii. Byakuyarenji.jpg|Byakuya i Renji przybywają do Karakury. Byakuya0.jpeg|Byakuya podczas podczas misji zabrania Rukii do Soul Society. Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Rukia kopie ramię Ichigo od nogi Byakuyi. ByakuyaDeliversNews.png|Byakuya informuje Rukię o jej egzekucji. ByakuyaWithKiraAndHinamori.jpg|Byakuya wraz z Momo Hinamori i Izuru Kirą. Ep41GanjuSliced.png|Byakuya tnie Ganju. Ukitake_stopping_Byakuya.jpg|Ukitake zatrzymuje Byakuyę przed atakiem na Ganju. Ichigo_meet_Byakuya.png|Byakuya spotyka Ichigo ponownie. Yoruichistopsbyakuya.jpg|Shikai Byakuyi zatrzymane przez Yoruichi. YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi pojawia się na ramieniu Byakuyi. Byakuya_arrive.png|Byakuya pojawia się na szczycie wieży, aby powstrzymać Renjiego. ByakuyavsRenjiBankai.jpg|Bankai Renjiego zatrzymane przez Shikai Byakuyi. Byakuya_Kuchiki_Sokatsui.png|Byakuya używający Sōkatsui, aby zakłocić działanie Bankai Renjiego. ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.jpg|Byakuya unieruchamia Renjiego. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Byakuya vs Ichigo. Byakuya_vs._Getsuga_Tensho_Ichigos.png|Byakuya z łatwością broni się przed Gestugą Ichigo. Ichigo_holds_sword_to_Byakuya's_neck.png|Kurosaki zaskakuje Byakuyę. ByakuyavsIchigo.jpg|Byakuya stara się zatrzymać Bankai Ichigo. ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo zaskakuje Byakuyę. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ostateczne starcie Byakuyi z Ichigo. ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg|Byakuya ratuje swoją siostrę. Ichigo_and_and_byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Byakuya. Byakuya_Catches_Rukia.png|Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed upadkiem. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Byakuya, Ichigo i Orihime. ByakuyaandKenpachi.jpeg|Byakuya i Kenpachi pojawiają się w pokoju Orihime. Kuchiki_Byakuya.png|Byakuya w Hueco Mundo. Byakuya_vs._Gemelos_Sonido.png|Byakuya walczy z Zommarim Rureaux. Zommaris_clons_attacking_Byakuya.png|Klony Zommariego rzucają się na Byakuyę. Zommaris_amor_mark.png|Ręka Byakuyi pod kontrolą Zommariego. Byakuya_hit_hand.png|Byakuya odcina ścięgna swojej ręki, zapobiegając tym kontrolę nad nią przez Zommariego. Byakuya_vs._control_Rukia.png|Byakuya walczy z kontrolowaną przez Zommariego Rukią. ByakuyavsZommari1.jpeg|Byakuya pokonuje Zommariego. Byakuya_%26_Kenpachi_Arrive.jpg|Byakuya i Kenpachi przychodzą na pomoc Ichigo. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Byakuya i Kenpachi walczą z Yammym. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Yammy przeszkadzający Byakuyi i Zarakiemu. Byakuya_and_Kenpachi_Return.jpg|Byakuya i Zaraki wracają z Hueco Mundo. Zaraki_and_Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya i Zaraki wracają z Hueco Mundo. Lost_Haoris.jpg|Byakuya, Shunsui i Zaraki zostają zbesztani przez Yamamoto za zgubienie haori. Yamamoto_Armless.jpg|Yamamoto tłumaczy kapitanom znaczenie haori. Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.png|Bankai Byakuyi - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Senkei.png|Technika Senbonzakury Kageyoshi - Senkei. Shūkei_Hakuteiken.jpg|Kolejna technika Senbonzakury Kageyoshi - Shūkei: Hakuteiken. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya zatrzymuje Ichigo. Sode_no_shirayuki_in_equal_footing_with_byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs Sode no Shirayuki. Koga_Kuchiki_Spirit_Threads_Immobilise_Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs Kōga Kuchiki. Byakuya_%26_Koga_Kuchiki_Battle.png|Byakuya i Kōga krzyżują miecze. ByakuyaBakudono81.jpg|Byakuya używa Bakudō #81 - Dankū. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Kapitanowie słuchający Urahary. The Captains Head Off.png|Kapitanowie wchodzący do Senkaimon. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya i Zaraki w Soul Society. Reigai-Hitsugaya approaches Byakuya.png|Reigai Hitsugayi pokazuje się Byakuyi. Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Kuchiki rozmawia z Reigai. Byakuya and Reigai-Hitsugaya clash.png|Byakuya i Reigai Hitsugaya walczą.. Byakuya and the Reigai attack.png|Atak Byakuyi i Reigai. Byakuya Vs Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugayi. Byakuya Caught In The Ice.png|Byakuya zaatakowany przez płatki lodowe. Reigai-Hitsugaya seals Byakuya.png|Byakuya zamknięty w lodowym więzieniu. Reigai-Hitsugaya emerges from ice shield.png|Reigai próbuje użyć najsilniejszej techniki. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya używa Gōkei. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya spotyka swój odpowiednik. Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Prepare to Battle.png|Byakuya i jego Reigai stają do walki. Byakuya & Reigai Byakuya Crossing Blades.png|Byakuya i jego Reigai krzyżują miecze. Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya Releasing Shikai.png|Byakuya i Reigai Byakuya uwalniają Shikai. Dueling Senbonzakuras.png|Pojedynek Senbonzakur. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi vs Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.png|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi kontra Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuya & Reigai-Byakuya After Exchanging Attacks With Bankai.png|Byakuya i Reigai atakują się Bankai. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|Byakuya walczy ze swoim Reigai. Ep338 ByakuyavsReigai.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Byakuya. Ep361 Powrót Gotei 13.png|Powrót członków Gotei 13. Ep361 Gotei 13.png|Gotei 13 przygotowani do walki. Ep362 Gotei 13.png|Ichigo i członkowie Gotei 13. Ep362 Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali oglądają przemianę Kūgo. Ep362 Tsukishima Byakuya.png|Tsukishima kontra Byakuya. Galeria Byakuyi z mangi C176p25.jpg|Byakuya ratuje Rukię. Bleach_okladka_07.jpg|Byakuya na okładce 7 tomu mangi. C142_cover_Byakuya_Kuchiki.png|Byakuya na okładce 142 rozdziału. Byakuya_Kenpachi_Vs_Yammy.jpg|Byakuya i Kenpachi przychodzą na pomoc Ichigo. Kenpachi_and_Byakuya_2010_Calendar.jpg|Byakuya i Kenpachi na kalendarzu 2010. Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Przybycie członków Gotei 13. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Byakuya, Renji i Ichigo. Chap464Pg18ByakuyaReleases.png|Byakuya zaatakowany przez Tsukishimę. C464p19 Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya mówi Tsukushimie, że go zabije. C468p1 Byakuyavs.Tsukishima.png|Byakuya kontra Tsukishima. C469p1 Tsukishima cuts Byakuya colour.jpg|Tsukishima tnie Byakuyę. C472p8.png|Byakuya używa Bankai. C472p9.png|Tsukishima pojawia się za Byakuyą. Ch468p15_Byakuya_avoids_trap.png|Zeskok z pułapki. C472p10.png|Kuchiki blokuje atak. C472p16.png|Ranny Byakuya. C472p17.png|Kapitan przebija Fullbringera. C473p9.png|Byakuya z Rukią. Animacje z Byakuyą Senbonzakura57.gif|Shikai Byakuyi - Senbonzakura. ByakuyaBankai.gif|Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|Gōkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Galeria Byakuyi w filmach Gotei13mówioPiekle.png|Gotei 13 mówi o otwartej Bramie Piekła. IchigorozmawiazByakuyą.png|Ichigo przeprasza Byakuyę. Galeria Senbonzakury Senbonzakura_spirit.png|Senbonzakura Senbonzakura%2C_Bleach_Episode_256.jpg|Senbonzakura Kategoria:Galerie